Boy, Have I Got A Story For You!
by saaski-crys
Summary: Raven and Jinx become friends after a battle, then realize they have so much more! After some trouble with Billy Numerous and the Titans, they run away, where they have a runin with a crazy doctor... MIND THE RATING! By Saaski AND Crys!
1. prologue: an old friend

Howdy, y'all!

Celebrate! This is Saaski and Crys's… FIRST COLLABORATIVE (posted) FANFIC!!!!! WHOOHOO!!

cough uh, sorry 'bout that, I get a little carried away. Just so ya know, it's Saaski typing this, because Crys can't spell for her life (as I pointed out in our profile). If you want to see more of our writing, just go check out said profile. Crys would be very grateful if she got more reviews for her story. hint hint

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS FEMMESLASH!!! AND IT IS NOT RATED M FOR OUR HEALTH. THERE WILL BE… EXPLICIT… SCENES IN FUTURE CHAPTERS!**

**Disclaimer: Saaski and Crys do not own Teen Titans. They like to pretend they do, but DON'T BELIEVE THEM!!! LIES! IT'S ALL LIES!!!**

Boy, Have I Got a Story For You!

By Saaski **_and_** Crys

Prologue: An old friend

A girl with long, pink hair that fell gracefully to the bottom of her ribcage pushed open the door to a Starbucks coffee shop. At the same time, a black girl with long dark brown hair that went just past her shoulders walked out, and the two crashed into each other, causing the black girl to spill her coffee all over both of them.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" said the girl with pink hair.

"No problem," said the black girl, handing her a napkin so she could mop coffee off her chest. "And it's me who should be sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." She looked up and studied the girl. Her skin was a pale grey, and she wore a black dress with a vest-like top, with purple lining. She glanced upwards and their eyes locked. The black girl gasped as bright pink, cat-like eyes bored into her.

The pink haired girl was just as astounded. She saw liquid pools of deep brown, and even when relaxed they practically screamed, 'Come on! Gimme whatcha got!' But at the same time they showed caring and compassion. She recognized the eyes of someone she thought she would never see again.

The bustling noise of the coffee shop seemed to fade, leaving the two in stunned silence. They were motionless for about three seconds, when the pink-haired girl broke the silence.

"Bee?"

The black girl nodded slowly, and they were silent for a few more moments until…

"Oh my god!" the pink haired girl shrieked, and Bee threw herself at her, capturing the girl in a tight embrace. They laughed, elated that they had found each other.

"Jinx, what happened to you?" Bee asked, pulling back for a moment to get a better look at her. "Where'd you vanish to?" Jinx gave her a sly, secretive smile.

"Here, let me buy you another coffee and then we can get a table and catch up." She suggested.

"Works for me," Bee replied, grinning. They walked up to the counter.

"Lemme guess," Bee said teasingly. "Double Mocha Cream with extra Carmel."

"Wow! After all these years, you still remember," Jinx said, impressed. "Now it's my turn." She pretended to think. "Mint Chocolate Chip with a hint of cream," she guessed.

"You got it!" They hugged again, and got their coffees. Jinx chose a table in the corner of the shop, and sat with her back to the wall. Bee sat across from her.

"So? What've you been doing all these years?" Jinx asked, sipping at her coffee.

"I don't know." Bee twirled her hair around her finger, looking rather embarrassed. "Cyborg and I just got married three years ago, and now we're trying for a kid." Jinx gave her a wicked grin.

"Aw, how come I wasn't invited?" she asked playfully.

"All the former Titans were invited. Unfortunately we couldn't find you or Raven… It was like you both disappeared…"

Jinx smiled coyly.

"So what did happen?" Bee continued, taking a sip. "I love a good story."

"You do, huh?" Jinx remarked. "Well, boy, have I got a story for you!"

"_It all started out with a fight. The Teen Titans vs. the Hive Five. Starfire was fighting See-more, Cyborg was fighting Gizmo, Beast Boy was fighting Mammoth, Robin was fighting Billy Numerous, and I was fighting Raven."_

That's all for the prologue! Hope you liked it. Please review, and I'm working on the next chapter!

Please, flame if you must, but I won't take any notice. Neither will Crys, I'll wager. Constructive criticism is most welcome! In fact, I encourage it. Tell us what we need to improve!

Love,

Saaski and Crys


	2. The battle

Hey, people! Chapter one is up! Don't forget, both Saaski _and _Crys are writing this one! 

**Disclaimer: Saaski and Crys do not own the Teen Titans. Just the storyline.**

Boy, Have I Got A Story For You!

By Saaski **_and_** Crys

Chapter 1: The Battle

"So, Raven, got any guys in your life?" Jinx asked, dodging a punch.

"Why should I tell you? And why do you even care?" Raven retorted, aiming a kick at the girl's stomach.

"Didn't think so," she replied, giving the Goth a wide, evil grin. Raven rolled her eyes, causing Jinx to laugh.

"Well, why don't you tell me how many guys you've got on your tail?" Raven retaliated.

"Why should I tell you? And why do you even care?" Mocked the pink haired sorceress playfully. Raven groaned.

"Hey, I have way too much testosterone in my life, I don't need any more. You try living with four guys and being the only girl." The villainess' pink, catlike eyes glinted with amusement as she spoke.

"Trust me, I know what it's like." Raven replied.

"Hey, at least you've got little miss perky over there," Jinx motioned at Starfire, who was furiously flinging Starbolts at See-more.

"Oh, please. She's as much of a boy as the rest of them."

"Wanna know a secret?"

"Do I have to?" Raven groaned. Jinx grinned. They stopped fighting for a moment, and Jinx leaned in to whisper in Raven's ear,

"So am I!"

Raven couldn't help it. She laughed along with Jinx, who stopped abruptly.

"Wow, stone-cold Raven, laughing at _my_ jokes?" She said, putting a hand over her heart in fake disbelief. "I should be a comedian!"

"Don't flatter yourself." Raven narrowed her eyes but couldn't help a smile from playing across her lips.

"Raven, what are you doing?!" Robin's yell echoed across the room, and the two quickly resumed battle.

"So are you like this with all bad guys?" Jinx asked, ducking as Raven's foot flew inches above her head.

"No. Just you." She blushed a little and averted her eyes. Jinx put her hand over her heart again.

"I'm honored," she said, this time sincerely, but her eyes still twinkled. Raven noticed.

"Oh, shut up!"

I know, chapter two was a little short, but we'll make up for it (hopefully). Tell us what you think of it! Please review! And please check out our profile and R&R our other stories!

Love,

Saaski and Crys


	3. an unwelcome visit

Well, chapter two! Hope y'all like it!

**Disclaimer: neither Saaski or Crys own Teen Titans. I'm getting tired of typing this every chapter, so I won't unless we do own something.**

Boy, Have I Got A Story For You!

By Saaski **_and _**Crys

Chapter 2: An Unwelcome Visit

Jinx lay stretched out on her bed, sketchbook open in front of her. She examined her work. Raven stared moodily up at her, one hand on her hip and her head tilted slightly downwards. Jinx smiled and flipped the page.

This time, Raven lay on the floor reading a book.

Another page flip, another Raven. This was Jinx's favorite. Raven was cloakless. Her body was turned somewhat to the side, and her head was turned as if she was looking over her shoulder. Her eyes were softened, not the dull glare she gave most people, and there was a faint smile on her lips. Jinx beamed and turned to the next blank page, where she began to draw… Raven! She couldn't help it. She just couldn't seem to get the dark Titan off her mind.

The digital clock on Jinx's nightstand blinked 12:04. Her hair was down, falling gracefully over her shoulders, and she was nearly asleep.

A sudden noise made Jinx sit up, alert. The lock had clicked.

The door creaked open, and Billy Numerous' head appeared, shortly followed by the rest of him.

"Hello," he said slyly. Jinx did not like the tone of voice he used.

"What do you want?" She asked sharply, yanking up the covers so more of her body would be hidden. Billy sat down on the bed and leaned toward her.

"Just checking up on my Kitten," he said innocently.

"Kitten!?" Jinx began to say incredulously, but was stopped by Billy's lips on hers. She tried to pull away, but was unable to, as he had pinned her down. "Gerroff me!" Was all she could manage as he kissed his way down her neck.

She finally managed to push him away, and she stared at him, breathing hard.

"Playing hard to get, eh?" Billy asked, grinning. "Just like my Kitten."

"I'm _not_ yours, and my name isn't Kitten!"

"Oh, yes, I see," he said, thinking he was playing along. "Goodnight, Kitten." He blew her a kiss and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Jinx sat in shock for a moment, blood pounding in her ears, while tears streamed down her face. She buried her face in her pillow, hating everyone and everything as she cried silently.

Did you like it? Billy Numerous is going to be a jerk in this story, but it's going to play a big part. Just you wait:P Anyway, please review, we'll be waiting to hear what you think!

Hugs and kisses,

Saaski and Crys


	4. Needlepoint

Well, this is supposed to be funny, anyways. Nothing really humorous has happened yet, but writing can be tough, and Crys and I will be doing our best to make it a good story. Plus, there will be a crazy, evil doctor who doesn't know what the heck he's doing! But that's later on.

Boy, Have I got a Story For You!

By Saaski **_and_ **Crys

Raven sat on the floor of her room, going over the events of the day. When she got to the fight with the Hive Five, she stopped to ponder. Why did Jinx care about her love life, as if she had one?

Unknown to most people, Raven loved to sew. In fact, most of her everyday outfits were hand stitched by the Dark Titan herself. It helped to clear her mind, and she could stitch out her thoughts. This was more private than a diary, because nobody would think to look at a stack of fabrics for your personal thoughts or desires.

Raven caught sight of a bright pink piece of cloth, which much reminded her of Jinx's hair. She grabbed it and began to stitch with blue thread.

Her thoughts wandered back to a certain, pink haired sorceress. She smiled faintly as an image of pink, catlike eyes glimmering deviously popped into her head. Out of all the villains, Jinx was the one she liked the most.

Raven shook herself and looked down at her needlepoint, seeing that she had absentmindedly stitched 'Jin'. After a moment's pause, she decided to add another hump to the n. Great. Now she would have to go meet a guy named Jim.

Raven looked at the clock. It was 12:04. Suddenly, an overwhelming mixture of anger and shock coursed through her. She threw down her needlepoint and flung herself on the bed, trying to hold back this unexplained torrent of emotions.

I know, I know. Raven is a little OC in this, but I think I like her better when she can express more emotion than she usually does. I think it gives her a little more character, and personality.

Well, stay tuned for chapter four!

Love,

Saaski and Crys


	5. Jinx's logical standpoint

Hullo! I hope this isn't a boring story.

Boy, Have I Got A Story For You!

By Saaski **_and _**Crys

Chapter 4: Jinx's logical standpoint

Jinx was apprehensive around her teammates. Billy Numerous kept smiling at her and giving her flirtatious looks, so she opted for breakfast at Denny's, and she went to the mall, 'Just to browse'. She spent all her free time making every excuse to stay away from HQ.

Jinx's stomach growled and she realized she had been avoiding Billy for six hours. She bought a churro from a pretzel stand and sat down at a table, chewing slowly.

_It must have been a nightmare,_ she thought. _Yeah! And my mind is just tricking me into thinking that he's giving me all those looks._

_That must be it!_ She stood up, filled with a new age hope. _It all makes sense if you look at it from a logical standpoint,_ she thought, satisfied.

Later, when Jinx got back to HQ, she was much more confident. But her 'logical standpoint' was crushed when Billy Numerous stood up and whispered in her ear,

"Where have you been, Kitten? I missed you! You know I love you."

Jinx ran to her room. She locked the door and dragged her bookshelf in front of it, then threw herself on her bed and cried like there was no tomorrow.

Three hours later, she ran out of tears.

That was a short chapter, but we think it fits. Just sorta how Jinx copes with Billy Numerous hitting on her at night.

Heads up, there's gonna be some Robin interaction next chapter!

Saaski and Crys


	6. Sweet Honesty

Finally! Chapter 5! It took me forever to write this chapter! As promised, there is Robin interaction in this story, but he's not with Starfire. I have created a character specifically for this purpose, and if you must flame this chapter, flame Saaski, not Crys, because I am the one who couldn't bear to go another chapter without having Robin interaction, and it's my character anyway.

**Disclaimer: Neither Saaski or Crys own Teen Titans! The only thing they own is Danyelle, who belongs to Saaski because she owns the character and the character is named after her World of Warcraft person (Saaski owns that, too). Oh yeah, and we own the storyline.**

Boy, Have I Got A Story For You!

Chapter 5: Sweet Honesty

Raven walked into the kitchen, humming 'Walking on Sunshine'. (As you can see, she's in a very, _very_ good mood.) She fished around in the fridge for the strawberries she had bought yesterday. Finding them, she straightened, dumped the container out on a cutting board and began slicing them up.

Beast Boy walked in, stopping short when he realized who was humming… and _smiling._

"_Raven??" _he asked, jaw dropping.

"Yeah?" she replied cheerfully, dumping about a cup and a half of sugar on her strawberries.

Beast Boy came up and put a hand on her forehead, causing Raven to look up.

"Uh… what are you doing?"

"Hmm… no fever… Hey, Raven, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm great, BB! Thanks for asking!"

"B-b-but- powers- you- _happy-_ explode- unh- _what is going on????"_ Poor Beast Boy was all confused. "Why isn't anything exploding?"

Raven shrugged. "I dunno," She said in an 'I don't know and I don't really care' voice. Beast Boy was about to say something else (and probably confuse himself even more), but before he could, Robin walked in.

"Raven, I need to talk to you," he said, shooing Beast Boy out of the room. "It's about yesterday."

Raven already knew what he was going to say, but she let him continue.

"You need to be more careful. Jinx could easily have slipped a knife into your back or something when she leaned in."

"Jinx wouldn't do that," Raven replied smoothly, slicing more strawberries. Robin cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh? How do you know?" He asked. Raven shrugged.

"Just a feeling." He sighed.

"Raven, I know you're an empath, but a knife in the back is nothing to just forget about."

"How can I forget it if it never happened?"

"Look, I can tell you're bored with this-"

"No shit, Dick Tracy, where'd you park your squad car?"

Raven was only being playful, but Robin could tell they weren't getting anywhere with this.

"Maybe we should leave this conversation for later…"

"No, let's not and say we didn't." Raven's voice was firm, and Robin shook his head as she went back to her strawberries.

He, meanwhile, went up to his room and took a shower. He then put on a pair of black jeans, a black T-shirt and a black leather jacket. He did his hair carefully, fashioning it so that not even Cyborg would recognize him.

He slipped out of the Tower unnoticed. In the garage, he wheeled a black motorcycle out of its hiding place behind a pile of junk. He took off his mask, revealing large, emerald eyes, and put it in a small compartment in the front of the bike, then he zoomed off.

20 minutes later, Robin was sitting at a bar in a nightclub. Music pounded through him, making his body vibrate and his blood rush.

A girl with long, straight black hair to the small of her back sat on the stool next to Robin. Her large green eyes were clouded and dull, and she looked depressed. Pity rushed through him as he watched her order a drink and swallow it in two gulps.

Robin lay a hand on the girl's shoulder. She jumped about a mile and whirled around, terror written all over her face.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked, giving her a concerned look. She relaxed a little, but her face was still guarded.

"It's all right," Robin assured her. "I'm not going to hurt you. If you need to talk, I'm ready to listen."

She looked doubtful, but he didn't press her. Instead, he gave her a warm smile and turned back to his drink. Out of the corner of his eye, Robin watched her struggling with herself. Finally, she turned to him.

"My name is Danyelle. I just got out of a really bad relationship with an abusive guy. Ran away, actually." She laughed bitterly.

"Wouldn't you be happy to get out of it?" Robin queried.

"I would be, if he didn't own my house, my possessions, my money. He literally owned me. So now I'm broke, homeless, and he's probably looking for me." Danyelle cast a nervous glance at the door.

"Why don't we take a walk?" Robin suggested. "It's sort of stuffy in here." She nodded and they got up. On the way out the door, a large, bulky man bumped into Danyelle. Robin put his arm around her back to steady her, but she winced.

"Is something wrong?" Robin asked, worried.

"No. Just a bruise." Danyelle said quickly.

Robin looked at her skeptically. _She's still having trouble trusting me, _he thought.

"I have some ointment for it, you should use some," Robin offered, pulling a small jar out of his pocket. "I always carry some, just in case."

This took Danyelle by surprise. "Thanks!" she said. She dabbed some on her finger and reached around to her back, trying to reach the bruise.

"Let me help you with that." Before she could protest (which was exactly what she was about to do), Robin got behind her. "Where is it?" He asked. Danyelle was still somewhat stunned by his quick actions, and lifted the back of her black tanktop about two inches.

A large, ugly, purplish bruise was marring pale, unbroken skin right about where Danyelle's hair ended. It was beginning to get a yellowish tinge around the edges.

Anger filled Robin when he saw this, anger that someone would treat such a delicate person this way, but he fought it down. He gingerly rubbed ointment into the bruise, then turned the girl around and smiled.

"Now was that so bad?" he asked, concealing his anger.

"No," Danyelle admitted. "That feels much better. Thank you so much!"

"No problem," Robin replied. "But where are you going to spend the night?"

She shrugged. "Dunno," she said. "Never really thought about it."

"I could rent you a hotel room," Robin suggested.

"Oh, no! I don't care how broke I am, I am not having sex with you!"

"No, no, I don't want _that,"_ Robin said quickly. "I have my own place. I only want to help you."

Danyelle still looked suspicious, but she let him steer her to the nearest hotel. After quite a bit of resistance, she finally gave in and let him rent her a room under his name (Richard). He walked her to the door and smiled.

"This is as far as I'll go, I promise," he said. Surprisingly enough, Danyelle smiled back. Evidently, she trusted him more now.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough," she said, throwing her arms around him. The smell of Sweet Honesty perfume wafted over Robin. After about a minute, she planted a kiss on his cheek, causing Robin to blush slightly.

"You're my superhero," she said, letting go of him.

"It's what I do," Robin replied. "Good night."

When Robin got home, he rolled the motorcycle back into it's hiding place, put on his mask and changed into an extra uniform that he always kept in the garage. When he got inside, Beast Boy was in dog form and rubbing his butt on the carpet.

"Beast Boy, we have toilet paper for that!" Robin snapped.

"And we have showers for you," Beast Boy retorted. "I could smell you a mile away! Who've you been with?"

Unfortunately, Cyborg chose that moment to walk in.

"Woah! Who's been with what? And why does it smell like a brothel in here?"

"I haven't been _with_ anybody!" Robin cried indignantly.

"Oh, really?" Beast Boy asked. "Then why is there red lipstick on your cheek?"

Robin put a hand to his face, and, sure enough, red substance came away on his fingers. He stared at it for a moment, then rubbed his cheek viciously, trying to get it off. Beast Boy looked smug. Cyborg, on the other hand, looked thoroughly scandalized.

"Robin, you're supposed to be an upholder of the law! You can't be hanging around with prostitutes!" He reprimanded. Robin was getting fed up, and, oddly, defensive of Danyelle. After all, she had just gotten out of an abusive relationship.

"I WASN'T WITH A PROSTITUTE!" Robin screamed.

"You sure smell like it," Beast Boy remarked casually. "So why don't you explain?"

"Listen, all I did was help this girl out," Robin said. "The only reason I smell like her perfume is because she hugged me."

"And kissed you on the cheek," Beast Boy reminded him.

"Right. But that's all we did.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Beast Boy, I did not have sex with her. And unless you want extra training in the morning, I suggest you both stop interrogating me."

That shut the two of them up. Robin walked out of the room. He paused in the doorway, and turned to face Beast Boy.

"And no spreading rumors!"

Did you like it? Like I said, if you have to flame, flame me, not Crys. Don't worry, it's going to be back to Raven and Jinx in the next chapter. I just couldn't stop myself from making a Robin chapter. Please review!

Love,

Saaski and Crys


	7. Monroe's Pizza

Howdy!! Sorry we haven't updated in a while, but Crys and I had this MAJOR school project that was taking up most of our time and totally kicking our asses. Yeah. Sweat drops Anyway, It's updated now, so read on!!

P.S. Crys will be updating 'The Mark' soon, just as soon as she finishes writing the third chapter and repairing her ass wounds from being kicked so much by the project! Which reminds me, I should get some bandages for mine….

Aw, come on! You know you love us!

Saaski and Crys

Boy, Have I Got A Story For You!

**Chapter 6- Monroe's Pizza **

Raven needed art supplies. She was running low on thread and cloth, so she went to the next city over, Darkwater City. It was named for the bay located nearby, with water so dark it looked black. The people, however, seemed to have taken the name to heart, and most of them were Goth. Raven would have no trouble at all fitting in with her black jeans and black U-neck tanktop. Not to mention her purple hair and eyes and red jewel on her forehead.

She walked into the nearest art supplies store and scanned the wall, where colorful yards of fabric were stacked up on top of one another, paintbrushes hung from hooks; paints were arrayed in neat organized rows…. The store was every artists dream. A girl with blue eyes and a black baseball cap was over by the paint section, carefully surveying some of the paintbrushes. Raven purchased a few yards of fabrics and a large box of 60 spools of threads of multiple colors. She was about to leave the store when the girl with the black baseball cap stumbled and crashed into her, sending both of them tumbling to the floor. The girl's baseball cap toppled off, and a wave of long, violently pink hair spilled over her shoulders like a cascade of bubble gum water.

Raven blinked. "Jinx?" She asked in surprise.

"Please don't arrest me! I wasn't doing anything wrong!" Jinx cried. She certainly was jumpy today, Raven noted. She could feel stress emanating from the sorceress.

"I won't arrest you," Raven gently reassured her. "But what are you doing here?"

"Buying paint supplies," Jinx said, holding up a plastic bag. "What did you think I was doing, getting pizza?"

The old Jinx was back, but Raven could tell something was amiss.

"Jinx, are you okay?" she asked. "You seem kind of…. Off…. Today."

"Naw, I'm fine," Jinx replied casually. "Hey, speaking of pizza, I'm hungry. You up for a slice or two… or three?" She grinned.

"Why not?" Raven shrugged, grinning back.

They went to Monroe's Pizza, which was right around the corner, and got an outside table.

"So where'd you get the color contacts?" Raven asked. "They could definitely come in handy for my line of work."

"Gizmo made them. It's impossible for any scanner or technology to tell that they aren't really your eye color, which is really useful," Jinx said. "But you're a superhero. You don't have police jumping you at every corner trying to arrest you. Why would you need them? Which brings me to the question- Why did you come all the way to Darkwater for your art supplies? There's one in Jump city."

"One word can answer both those questions," Raven leaned across the table as if telling a secret, eyes twinkling good naturedly. "Paparazzi."

They laughed.

"I guess the rumors aren't true, then," Jinx remarked.

"Rumors?"

"Everyone says if you let yourself feel emotions, your powers would go out of control and wreak havoc. Yet, here you are, laughing!" Raven smiled, happy.

"Well, they actually are true," she said, taking a sip of her vanilla milkshake. "Or, rather, they were true. My father was Trigon, a demon, who kept me from expressing emotions. Then he tried to take over the world, and we defeated him, so now I'm freeeee!" She lifted her face to the sky and raised her arms above her head. Jinx cocked an eyebrow.

"I never took you for the happy type!" She grinned. "But then, I guess I never really got to know you. I just sort of placed you in the boring old goodie two-shoes category. Guess I've learned better!"

Raven stood up. "I feel a hug coming on!"

Jinx beamed and stood up too, catching Raven in a _ginormous_ bear hug.

Long since finished with their pizza and after an extremely long chatting period, the girls walked along the shore.

Raven gazed out at the water, turned golden as the sun melted into a huge golden puddle in the middle of it….

She snapped out of her reverie. Sunset?! The others were going to kill her!

"Shit," she muttered. Jinx noticed her change in attitude from a calm, peaceful state of mind to that of alarm. She looked at Raven curiously. Then she caught a glimpse of the dark Titan's watch.

"Crap!"

The two made plans to meet at the pizza place again the week after, and departed for home.

Robin paced around the living room, angry. Raven had been gone all day. He checked his watch again. Ten o clock.

He reached for his communicator, but Cyborg stopped him.

"Let her be, man," he said gently.

"She's been gone the whole day!" Robin practically yelled. "I have every right to try and reach her."

"Oh, just leave her alone. I mean, when was the last time Raven had a day off? Never! I think she deserves it."

"Friend Cyborg is correct," Starfire said, laying a reassuring hand on Robin's shoulder. "Raven will return safely. She has knowledge of the 'Danger of the Stranger' and will not 'hitch the hike' of anyone. And it is as they say- 'The watched pot never boils'."

Robin looked at her like, _what the fuck are you talking about!?_

Beast Boy walked through the door. "I think what she's trying to say is that if you keep waiting for Raven to come home, she never will."

Cyborg stared incredulously at Beast Boy. "Since when do YOU speak Starfire?!"

Beast Boy shrugged. Then he stopped, wide-eyed. "HOLY CRAP, I _CAN_ UNDERSTAND HER! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!" He began running around the room, pulling out his hair.

Robin opened his mouth to speak, but before anything came out the door slid open and Raven walked in, carrying a plastic bag. Robin was immediately at her throat.

"Where were you!?" He demanded, grabbing her shoulders and glaring at her.

"Getting art supplies," she replied simply, holding up the plastic bag.

"Right. You left at eight in the morning. It is now…" he checked his watch. "Ten fifteen. It took you fourteen hours to shop- and all you come home with is _one plastic bag?!_"

Raven shrugged. "I stopped for pizza."

"And it took you fourteen hours? Where did you go, Japan?"

"Nope, just Darkwater."

"Darkwater?! You do know that we could have had an emergency while you were gone?"

"So? I had my communicator. I would have teleported."

"The Hive Five could have attacked!"

"But they didn't."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "And you know this… how?"

"You would have contacted me."

Robin was getting increasingly frustrated with Raven's simple answers. He glared at her, a glare worthy of the Goth herself.

Jinx walked through the door to the apartment, yawning and stretching. She was so tired that she flopped down on the couch and shut her eyes. Comfortable, she began to replay the events of that morning. A perfect ending to a perfect day. Or so she thought.

She heard one of the doors open and then shut. She opened one eye. Billy.

_Oh, crap,_ she thought. She pretended to be asleep, but Billy knew she wasn't.

"Had a nice day, Kitten?" He asked her sweetly, sitting down on the couch and giving her a kiss on the forehead. She concentrated on pretending to sleep. In her mind, she conjured up the image of herself and Raven walking down the shore, hoping it would calm her.

"Don't be coy, Kitten," he said, leaning over her. "I know you're awake." He bent down and gave her a deep kiss, and might I add his tongue was rather frisky, dancing around her mouth.

Jinx's eyes burst open and she shoved him away. "What the FUCK are you doing?" she asked angrily. "And is it just me, or did you recently chew a piece of big red?"

Billy Numerous grinned slyly at her. "Just for you, Kitten," he said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second," Jinx said, staring at him. "Are you saying you _planned_ this?!"

"Well, why wouldn't I?" He said, shrugging innocently. "After all, you _are _my girlfriend."

"I am _not!"_ Jinx shrieked. "I'm nobody's girlfriend, least of all yours!"

"Hush, now, Kitten, you don't want anybody to wake up, do you?" He said, putting a finger to her lips.

"Will you stop calling me Kitten?"

For an answer he began French kissing the unhappy- scratch that, miserable- Jinx, holding her shoulders down to the couch so she couldn't struggle.

Robin was very angry. No matter how hard he tried, he could NOT get anything but a simple, obvious answer out of Raven, and he couldn't get anymore information about her whereabouts, either.

"Okay. For the last time- _why did it take you so long to come back?!_"

Suddenly, a dramatic change came over Raven. Her aura changed from bored tolerance to anger and hurt.

"Geez, I just went out on the town today. I've never actually taken a day off, okay? One day on the town isn't going to kill anybody! And who do you think you are? You're not my dad! My dad was a total dickhead, so just leave me alone!" She shoved past Robin and out of the living room, crying as she stormed up to her room. Everyone else stood in shocked silence at Raven's sudden explosion.

**Well, do you love it? Do you hate it? This is one of the chapters that both Crys and I really like. And Crys had tons of fun yelling into the phone, demonstrating what she thought Raven's explosion should be like. We ended up going with her idea, cuz mine sorta sucked. And plus, Crys is good at making up anger! Go Crys!**

**Longest chapter ever!! Five pages total on Microsoft word! R&R, please please! And our others stories are sort of neglected- check them out!**


	8. Strip Clubs and Jinx's Confession

Howdy! Okay, we got a few reviews asking us to update more often, and we will do our best. We will also try to make the chapters longer, but there are no guarantees, because writing can be tricky!

**Disclaimer: We don't own it already! This disclaimer stuff is getting irritating!**

Boy, Have I Got A Story For You!

By Saaski _**and **_Crys

Chapter 7- Strip Clubs and Jinx's Confession

Raven plopped her shoulder bag down on the chair at the table at Monroe's Pizza. She leaned on the table.

"We need to talk," she said to Jinx, who was twiddling her thumbs casually. "You have to tell me what's been bothering you!" Jinx shrugged.

"Nothing," she said. "What do you think I'm doing, having a mass orgy at my apartment?"

Raven could tell Jinx was trying to hold up her façade, but she was doing a poor job.

"I can tell you're upset. You have bad vibes coming off you."

"What, you mean bad feeling waves of funky energy juice are coming off me?" Jinx asked innocently, sniffing herself.

"What?? Funky energy juice??" Raven pondered the girl's wacky statement. "No thanks, I'm not thirsty anymore. And quit changing the subject! What is going on?"

"I swear, nothing is going on! No mass orgies, no funky waves of bad energy juice, nothing! What do you think is going on?" Raven slammed her fist down on the table.

"Jinx, cut the crap. I'm an empath. I can tell when someone is disturbed, or stressed, or in pain, or all three! Now tell me what is going on! I know you well enough to know that something is wrong."

Jinx sighed, recognizing a lost cause. "Okay, if you must know… It's Billy Numerous. I've been having various… troubles… with him."

Raven sat down slowly. "Oh, no!" she said gently. "What did he do?"

"He ambushes me when I least expect it. He somehow got it into his tiny little brain that I'm his girlfriend, which I'm not, and he calls me Kitten, and he keeps on KISSING me, and-"

She broke down at this point. She buried her face in her hands, tears trickling out through her fingers.

"Oh, my gosh, I am so sorry!" Raven said, walking around the table and giving her a hug. "I had no idea!"

Jinx raised her head suddenly, all traces of tears gone from her face. She looked up at Raven with pleading, fearful eyes.

"You can't tell anyone!" she said desperately. Raven looked at her.

"Why not?" she asked, surprised.

"Well, let's just say that Billy Numerous can be a little… possessive. I'm just terrified of what he would do if he found out I told anybody- especially you!"

Raven hugged her again. "I won't tell."

This time Jinx returned the hug. Raven marveled at this girl. She had always pictured Jinx as a spunky, sly, tough girl who could take on anything and anyone and slip through unscathed. But now, in her moment of weakness, Raven saw that Jinx could be hurt just the same as anyone else. She hugged her tighter.

-----

Danyelle ran her hairbrush through her damp hair, after just taking a shower. A knock on her door made her look up curiously, wondering who it could be. She went to the door, and was surprised to see the guy who had saved her, Richard, she guessed, since that was the name he had put her hotel room under. He was wearing pretty much what he had worn last time she had seen him.

"Hey," he said, smiling at her. "Just checking in on you. Making sure you were doing okay, you know?"

Danyelle threw her arms around him. "I will never be able to thank you enough!" She said, smiling gratefully at him.

"Hey, well, I would have done it for anybody!" He chuckled. "Even a forty-year old fat guy! I was just lucky to get a pretty girl like you."

Danyelle looked confused. "Come again?"

"Ummm… never mind."

"And I'm doing quite well. In fact, I think I can handle the hotel rental by myself now!"

Richard looked doubtful. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Because I really have no problem helping you out."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I have a new job that is being very kind to me."

"Well… are you sure?"

"Yes, Richard, I'm sure!"

"Well… okay… but if you need me I'll be glad to help you. The offer is always open." He gave her another warm smile.

"Thanks, but I really don't want to feel like a charity case. In fact, I have to be at work in a few minutes! See you, and thanks again!"

She grabbed her purse and brushed past him on her way out. She tossed him a smile over her shoulder and left the hotel.

Robin walked into the bar called the 'Fox Den'. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, so he didn't realize he was walking into a strip club. A girl in skimpy clothing gave him a sly wink.

"Hey, sugar," she said seductively.

"Um… hey…" he said. _Oh, crap, not again!_ He thought. _Why do I keep wandering into strip clubs? Ah, well. There's a bar here. I don't really feel like walking two buildings down to a normal bar. I can just ignore the girls._

He sat down at a barstool and did a double take as he recognized the girl pole-dancing right in front of him.

Danyelle was fully clothed at the moment, although in this case fully clothed would mean wearing a low cut, revealing black halter top and a mini-mini skirt. She hadn't noticed him yet but it was only a matter of time. He gaped openly.

Danyelle glanced down and their eyes met. She stopped dancing.

"Oh my god!" she said. "What are you doing here!"

"I wandered in by accident! What are you doing here?!"

"I work here!" Danyelle glanced over her shoulder. Then she began dancing over towards Robin.

"What…"

"Sorry, my boss is watching," she hissed. "This was the only job anybody would give me, and I get at least a thousand dollars a week!"

"So this is how you started paying for the rent?"

"Yes!" she stopped dancing for a moment. There was a woman watching her intently from behind the counter, and she cleared her throat loudly.

"I'm really sorry!" Danyelle said pleadingly, starting to dance again, even more seductively. "If I don't dance, I don't get paid, and I don't want to end up on the streets again."

"But I could pay-"

"No! I don't want charity!"

Robin looked over Danyelle's shoulder and saw the woman glaring at her. Danyelle saw it too.

"I'm really sorry about this," she said. "I swear, it's nothing personal!" Robin barely had time to respond before Danyelle's top was up over her head, exposing large, well developed breasts that jiggled as she danced. Robin was mesmerized, but he forced himself to look away.

"I have to go," he mumbled, feeling heat creeping up his face. As he stood up, ready to high-tail it out of there, he felt something brush against his neck. Two minutes later, after fighting his way through half naked women and cheering drunk guys, he was on his motorcycle, the same shocked expression on his face as when Danyelle had taken off her top.

That same expression was imprinted on his face when he got home…. And when he was eating. Unfortunately, the other Titans noticed, too.

"Friend Robin, your face has been in that position for…" she did a quick calculation. "Two hours!"

"Longer," he muttered.

"And Friend Robin, what is this thing of folded white paper doing in your collar?"

Starfire reached over and pulled something out of his collar. Robin recognized Danyelle's perfume as soon as she removed it.

"Starfire, don't-" He began, but it was too late. Starfire had unfolded the paper and read it- out loud, unfortunately.

"Call me. Danyelle. 839-7690. Friend Robin, why is there a girls name and a sequence of numbers with the request to contact someone?"

An audible gasp sounded from behind the couch, and Beast Boy's head popped up.

"Dude! Some chick gave you her phone number! Robin, exactly where were you?"

"At a bar. That's all. And before you ask, no, I did not have sex with her."

Starfire gasped. "Robin! Did you accept the offer to perform the Glorngian Stapplimer!" Robin looked at her. The alien princess, however, seemed to take his silence as confirmation, and crumpled to the floor in a violent conniption.

Robin turned to Beast Boy. "If you ever speak of this, you can be sure you will never live to see the next sunrise."

Beast Boy gulped. "Oh- okay…"

Cyborg walked in. "Woah! He yelled. "Why is Starfire on the floor twitching and thrashing like that?" Beast Boy looked at him.

"It's called a conniption, dude."

Cyborg's eyes widened. "Oh my god… Beast Boy knows something I don't?? WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO?!?!"

Robin left the room, leaving Cyborg to his panicking and Beast Boy to his gloating and Starfire to her conniption-ing."


End file.
